I Finally Found Love
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: Kirihara is feeling kinda off after his doubles match with Shiraish, what happens when said man comes to talk?


A/N: Alright, so I just finished reading almost all of what is out of the 'New Prince of Tennis' and I saw these two and thought they were absolutely adorable! I suck at writing, but these two need more love, so I'm giving it too them. ^.^ This story will mainly be told in Kirihara's pov. :)

Warning: Yaoi, Kirihara's potty mouth and rated M for eventual lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, and the wonderful creator should really consider turning the sequel into an Anime! ^.^ *ahem* Anyway! On with the story.

It all started after that one fateful day- the day he and Shiraishi were paired as doubles 2 for the shuffle match. At first, he wasn't quite sure how to take them, it was honestly...A very different kind of experience for him. He generally doubled with Yanagi-san, otherwise he played as Singles 3. So to be set in a doubles pair with this guy...It had been a bit off. When those guy's pissed me off, I attacked him- and I felt horrible about it. And he even went and said that my hair looked cool! Even wanted to know my stylist, I was beyond surprised, and it made me feel weird inside.

By the end of the match, we had won, we made one hell of a team and took down those court three dudes! I felt really accomplished with myself, and so on. It was awesome, and even after this whole freaking experience, I found myself away's thinking about him. I still had a little time left, before I would have to say good by to the team, I'll be the last of the regulars then. Everyone else is graduating, and I'll be following them next year. But it sucks, if I don't beat them soon, the three demons of Rikkaidai, I would have failed.

I sigh gently as I think about these things, too many thoughts, I needed to get away. Play some tennis or something. I grabbed my tennis bag from it's place, and I turn to leave, stopped by a sweet voice- Yukimura-taicho. "What's up, Taichou?" I ask as he tells me to wait. "You seemed stressed, anything we could help with?" Yukimura asked, it was Yukimura for 'I know why your upset. I want to help.' and also 'Or I'll find another way, and you won't like it.' that was generally what the voice said. You learn to read these things, cause Yukimura is one of those guy's that ALWAY'S knows what's wrong. Even if you yourself don't know something's wrong, he does. It's creepy!

"Thanks Taichou, but I'm fine." I grin as I wave good bye and head out the door, what I didn't know, was that Yukimura had expected I'd do it. And, he was plotting.

(with Yukimura and friends)

"Did he say anything?" Sanada asked, "No, I'm afraid not. But, I think I know what the problem is." Yukimura's smile seemed to turn from sweet to sour. But if you didn't know him like Sanada, you wouldn't notice. Even Renji had a hard time seeing it, naturally, being Seiichi's lover has it's perks and down falls. And then he got that glint in his eye, which meant he had a plot, and it was going to include a bit of torturing Kirihara because the poor boy denied something. Sadly, he probably doesn't even realize what the source of the problem is.

(back with Kirihara)

Kirihara sneezed, "Ah..Someone must be talking about my skill." he stated, rubbing just under his nose softly. He played himself against the wall, hitting it back again and again. It helped him loosen up. He didn't realize how long he'd been there, he was surprised when he felt another presence. So, he figured ignore it and said person would go away.

However.

This was not the case, the figure continued to watch him from afar...He finally got fed up with it, he didn't like being watched. He turned to look at who it was, stopping the ball and rolling it onto his racquet, completely stopping it before beginning to bounce it. "Can I help you?" he asked glaring in the direction he knew this person was in..And holy shit! Shiraishi! "Just came to chat, and you never gave me your hair-stylist." Shiraishi grinned. I didn't get it, I really didn't, most people did whatever they could to avoid being around him. Of course he had his fangirls, but they wouldn't ever count. Ever. They were...They're not human. Simple as that. "..You came all this way just to chat and get my hairstylist? You know there is this wonderful invention called telephones." I comment, "Yeah, well..in my school, we prefer to make personal visits!" Shiraishi smirked softly.

"Anyway, I had been talking to Yukimura earlier-" "Which means you were either at the clubhouse and could have talked to me then. Or you used a phone." he said unimpressed. "Haven't you ever been told it's rude to interrupt?" Shiraishi stated, "As I was saying, I was talking to him and he seems to believe you're acting odd." he stated. "Yeah, he asked me about it after club. I'll give you the same answer I gave him- I'm fine." I stated for the second time today. "Kirihara-kun, you aren't lying are you?" Shiraishi asked, walking closer to me. I was really starting to get annoyed, here he was coming just to talk, making me feel all weird inside and then trying to make me say I'm not alright. Because I'm perfectly fine!...Except for that little feeling, but that's beside the point damnit!

"Kirihara-kun, do you want to experience an ectasty?" Shiraishi asked, I'm too busy fighting in my head-because of this jerk, no less- to comprehend what he's saying, so I simply nod my head. So he finally walks so close, I can feel his body heat. "Wha?" I barely get out before somethings off, somethings horribly off, like something warm covering my lips. My eyes widen as I finally comprehend what the hell is going on- Shiraishi...Is kissing me. I'm being kissed by a guy. I..I'm liking the kiss no less! It feels incredible! Is..is this an ectasty? He licks my lips and I gasp in surprise, and he takes it as an approval for enterance. I raise my hands, my first thoughts had been to push him away, but instead I pull him closer. We seperate, and I pant heavily, "Hm, Ectasty~" he say's in that way of his. His voice huskier then normal, he licked his lips, "Tell me Kirihara-kun. How do you feel about me?" he asked, a small smirk playing at his lips. I bite my lip as I think of an answer, "My heart pounds when you're around, or even your name is mentioned and I feel weird inside when you are around...I don't know what it is..." I mumbled like an idiot. I didn't realize that I had pratically confessed my love like a school girl.

Shiraishi smirked down at me, and I frowned, "What's with that look?" I asked, I didn't like it when people looked down on me. "You just confessed the exact things I wanted to hear, y'know. I had alway's been curious about you. The devil who dyed the courts red, and it wasn't until our doubles match with each other that I realized something..That I realized you're still young, and seeking attention. You're afraid of not being like, and you hide it behind your temper. Yet on the court that day, you didn't look like a devil, you looked like an angel. And I saw exactly why the girls fawned over you- I want to see more. Get to know you more." Shiraishi confessed, I didn't get it. Not at first anyway, and then it finally sunk in- he was saying he /liked/ me! That put me in a state of surprise and awe, and I looked back on my previous words and it finally sinked in, what was going on here. "You-you're not joking..." I couldn't help but mutter, seeing the serious-ness of his expression. "Of course I am. I wouldn't say I liked you, if I didn't really like you." Shiraishi teased, pulling me even closer to him. "Here, I'll say it perfectly clear." Shiraishi began. "I. Love. You."

A/N: I want the readers opinon, should I do a lemon next, or should I try and make a bit more of a story out of it then a one shot or whatever you'd call it. :) Otherwise, I'll just post the lemon next. ^^ I just wanted to do something fluffy for now. ^.^


End file.
